marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Marvel Database:Naming Conventions
The Marvel Database Project contains thousands upon thousands of articles and image. In order to keep our site organized and moving forward we use a uniform set of rules when naming new articles. If we all follow these simple naming conventions you can rest peacefully at night knowing someone else can find the article you just created! (Thanks!) ---- __TOC__ General * Page names always begin with a capital letter. No matter what the circumstance or word that may start the article title. (This is a software requirement) * Spaces in the title of your page. If you are creating an page with more than one word in the title, using an underscore between the words is the same as a space. (eg. Marvel_Comics = Marvel Comics) * The following words should not be capitalized in a page name unless they are the first word: (see first convention) ** and ** at ** by ** for ** from ** in ** of ** on ** or ** the ** to ** with * Capitalize every word in the title (except as above). The convention prevents the confusion of whether certain words should be capitalized or not. (eg. Senator_Kelly_for_President, not Senator_Kelly_for_president) * Do not use a colon (:) in page names. The software we use parses everything before the colon as a 'namespace'. Pages in a namepace, such as 'Help:', 'MarvelDatabase:' and 'User:' are NOT searchable by default and will not come up when hitting the 'random page' link. Please do not create your own namespaces as they will be immediately deleted. * Do not use a pound symbol (#) in page names. The # symbol is reserved in html code to signify links to a specific area of a page. For more information on this subject, please refer to our help file on . * Do not use a period (aka full-stop) (.) at the end of an article name. As is true of almost all html pages, having a period at the end of your page name can cause some very unexpected and unwanted results. Articles * Character Entries. Character entries should be listed by the most recently used alias. For instance, you would list an article under Wolverine, not Weapon X nor James Howlett. The Weapon X and James Howlett pages should be redirected automatically to the wolverine page. (You can do this by typing -> #REDIRECT Wolverine in the applicable pages) * Mutliple Articles of the Same Name. If there is more than one instance of the same name, for instance, Captain America: You should use a unique identifier in parenthesis. i.e. Captain America (Steve Rogers). For characters, this should almost always be their real name in full. (NB: The previously used system of Roman Numerals, is no longer used.) * First Name First. When listing characters who do not have an alias (such as Flash Thompson), the article should be created with the characters first name first. * Articles in Alternate Realities. If a character, item, team or otherwise exists in multiple realities, the article name should include a reference to which reality the particular article relates to. (i.e. Crazy Gang (Earth-238) and / or Crazy Gang (Earth-616)) Images * Avoid Abreviations. The title of a file for Uncanny X-Men Volume 1, #20, should not be 'UXM201.jpg', but rather more fully written out like 'Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_20.jpg'. This helps our search feature more easily locate these images later. It also avoids possibility of conflict. The first example could be for either Volume 1, #20 or Volume 2, #01. * Do Not Use Special Characters. Special characters in the title of the image can produce unexpected / unwanted results. Some web browsers (IE6, Firefox, Opera) may handle names differently and what you see, isn't necessarily what everyone else sees. Avoid: @ # % & * ~ and characters with accents. Categories * Categories. All Categories should be a sub-category (or a sub-sub-category) of the 'Marvel Database' category. Comics Section * Categories. All comics should be tagged with the 'Comics' category and, where possible, the appropriate time category. (i.e. 'Category:2005, October') * Naming Comic Articles. All comics should be named according to the following format where possible: Iron Man 3 (Volume 1, 1968), where this is issue #3 of volume #1 and this issue was first printed in 1968. Please Note: There are no # or . symbols in the title (see above). Also Note: The year listed should be the year the issue was first printed, NOT the year the series began. Glossary Section * Glossary Entries. Glossary entries follow this pattern: Glossary:E#example_entry) The word glossary is capitalized, then an underscore, followed by the first letter of the entry, also capitalized. The pound symbol (#) is used for linking purposes, followed by the entry name all in lower case. Words in the entry title are separated by an underscore as well. ---- Please submit any questionable circumstances or concerns to the wiki editors forum for review and we will either make a new convention or direct you to the convention that would be applicable. Thank you again! ---- Category:Beleid